Small slimes AKA Your Troops.
In 15 Slimes, you take your role as commander of the small slime faction, along with your starting patron guardian, and your helper Arya. Arya will give you the basics and tutorial on how to play the game. When you start, you will be controlling the shield slime who fights by striking with their shield, and blocking incoming projectiles. As your team level rises from fighting, win or lose, you'll gain access to more than just the shield and pistol slime. Here is a basic rundown of all of the slimes. Sometimes the in-game descriptions might be inaccurate, so there's information here there might not be there. For instance, the regular bow slime cannot damage a shield, but in the role section it says that the slime is, in fact, effective against shield. The effectiveness of a bow slime versus a shielded enemy only applies as they are passing underneath you so you can shoot the holder. As an aside if anyone could add the three paid slimes, that would be great. Shield: This slime fights exactly as you'd expect. You can use their special skill in the lower right to dash forward, pushing back and damaging any enemies in the way. By walking into bullets with the shield, you can block said bullets but it will reduce shield durability. The shield slime is not immune to damage, as anything that can jump or fly can shoot down at the slime holding the shield, and the shield slime's hit points are not as good as their blocking. For most encounters, having this unit as a 'Trooper' is very useful. Pistol slime: Hands in the air and give me all your guardians. Fast attack speed. Reasonable amount of bullets. Tears through enemy shields quickly. Not much life, and a bit slow, but since this is the slime you'll have on a ledge near the action, this slime will see a lot of combat without a lot of dying. This slime will hit many things moving quickly that other slimes such as the bow or rocket slime will struggle with hitting. Great selection as a trooper. Incredibly useful as first line defence as the first wave is usually where most enemy shields are. Sniper slime: Hold down the attack button to aim, release to fire. This isn't a 'single bullet' sniper like you're used to. Distance is great. However, the bullets are still not many and the sniper slime is slow to reload. Put them in a back line though and have a large munition slime on switch, and everything will be fine. Air Defense slime: There are almost always going to be flying enemies. The problem is never knowing how many there are actually going to be, or if they're going to also appear with very fast ground troops. This slime is often going to be a liability if you're on the first attempt of a wave and don't know what to expect. However, if you do know that you're going to be fighting aeriel enemies, then pick this one. Bomber slime: Hold the attack button to charge, release to fire. This slime is going to take a while to learn how to control, and Cirno doesn't have a lot of experience or tips for using this one. Still, put this slime as a trooper and see how it works. Sword slime: The predecessor to the gunblade slime. Never used this slime but the ability to deflect bullets when the enemy opens up a hell portal can't be underestimated. Shotgun slime: Just as the name implies. Five bullets, close range means more damage. Set shield slime as a trooper and hide behind them with a shotgun slime to clear out everything in your way. Slightly low bullet count, damage is absolutely terrible at anything more than an inch or two back. Rocket launcher slime: One of the best slimes to set as a trooper, and incredibly useful against bosses with shields. The knockback may not seem like much, but versus single targets it can push a boss back a full screen in a single clip. Due to the slow starting nature of the rockets, it will be difficult to hit targets that are not on the same level as this slime, so remember to always quickly adjust your height. Bow slime: Just as the description in game says, this slime shoots quickly, and has a lot of ammo. After the first waves, you won't expect to see many enemies with shields, and this slime will clean out these shieldless opponents. Reload speed is a bit slow, but you can abuse this by not emptying your whole clip and just switching when necessary. Oh yeah, don't get hit. Crossbow slime: Similar to the bow slime with a smaller clip but with the ability to penetrate lines of enemies. Also has a warding arrow special attack that does notable damage and can block some projectiles. Mace slime: Destroys shields. Destroys the ground. Smashes things. Has trouble hitt